


No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Card Games, Cuddling, Eating pizza, First Kiss, Fluff, Groping, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Nervousness, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Shenanigans, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Undecided Relationship(s), giving hints, sleepover, snacks, starting a relationship, tipsy behavior, wearing pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn

Years spent in each other’s company for hours on end would usually make life-long friends want to have some alone time, but the four grown men were practically attached to the hip at this point. Weekends were almost always reserved for a sleepover at the youngest member’s apartment when there were no other obligations, which luckily did not happen often since this event had become a part of their regular routine; when they were younger it had proven to be a great way to gossip about girls they each found attractive in their class, but now that they were older it was the perfect way to keep up with parts of everyone’s personal lives that they were not usually willing to reveal. 

Hours on end of tidying up an already spotless abode, Salvatore stressed more than usual over ensuring that every activity was accounted for since there was always the possibility of plans being ruined even this late in life. Cardboard boxes filled with different types of pizza were stacked on the countertop surrounded by paper plates ready to be filled along with a six pack of long-necked beers that would lead them on to consuming stronger substances, he made sure to put all of the alcohol on the same shelf for easier access before being distracted by putting freshly laundered linens on a forest green carpet and matching couches that would serve as their beds for the night. 

“Am I forgetting anything?” Sal mused to himself, wandering around aimlessly until deciding to put out extra pairs of pajama pants lest anyone forgot, which was secretly hoped since that would mean a love interest admired from afar would be subjected to sharing clothes, “Idiot, gotta be more subtle than that. Joey’s not an idiot ya know.” 

“Who’re you talkin’ to in there?” a husky voice drifted up from halfway down the staircase leading into the loft; it wasn’t unlike Q to come in unannounced especially when it involved free food. 

“To nobody about nothin’.”

“Oh? Trying to set up some not-so-subtle hints about your yearning for Gatto?” 

“Perhaps. Do you think it’ll work?” 

“I hope so, it’s getting’ kinda pathetic watching you try and fail.” 

“Geez, what a pal you are.” 

“I just want you to succeed is all, the poor fella is clueless considering how much he loves that cliché movie crap. D’you get him flowers too?” 

“A flower, yes. Don’t judge me!”

Chortling out a puff of air from thick nostrils, Brian could not help giving a toothy grin at how a blush brightened olive toned cheeks at the gentle teasing over what would be the fourth attempt at winning over his high school crush, “Wouldn’t dream of it, bud. Need help with any last minute ideas?” 

“Not that I can think of unless you’ve got anything to add.” 

“I brought donuts for the morning, but other than that I don’t have a whole lot to contribute.” 

Half an hour later than usual, the man in question entered the stairwell in bare feet with a duffle bag slung over a shoulder haphazardly; among the depths of packed clothing were a bag of party sized chips and a few sappy romantic comedy movies that were handed off to the host, a carefully sculpted eyebrow arching in a knowing way even before a round of teasing came from the others.

“What’s the big idea, Murray? Ya know that I’ll start cryin’ half way through these things!” 

“That’s the point!”

“Wow…. That’s a low blow even for me.” 

“Not what I meant, you’ll be all touchy feely especially after a few drinks and who’ll be there to comfort you other than the man of your dreams? It’s a foolproof plan!”

“I hate to say it, but that’s not such a bad idea.”

“Who’s side are you on here, Q?!”

“D’you want our help or not?” 

“’Course I do, I just have a few concerns. What if he starts figuring out what’s really going on?” 

“Be honest, let ‘im know how you feel.” 

Lips parted with a readied retort the words died before noise could accompany witty words when the last member of their group appeared with the clothes on his back and a small drawstring bag filled with needed toiletries. Worried about why he had brought so little, Sal immediately went to the slightly older man with worry reflecting in emerald green eyes; they were all grown men in their late thirties, but it was in the nature of such a sensitive soul to mother everyone else even though he was the baby, “Packing a little light aren’t you?” 

“I got distracted with the pups, so I grabbed what I could and left right before traffic started.” Joe explained, shrugging the orange and white luggage off as he dug through the contents to produce a few loose packages of popcorn and a bag of large marshmallows. 

“You remembered junk food, but not your pajamas?” 

“Priorities, Sally, you should know this by now.” 

“What am I gonna do with you?” 

“I dunno, but I look forward to whatever you decide.” 

“Not to interrupt, but can we eat? It’s kinda rude making your guests wait so long when you’ve already got grub,” the oldest member piped up, eyes rolling at such an obvious hunger in need of being satiated, a sly smirk forming as the host gave a sigh in agreement and led them to the counter to pass out slices of the extra cheesy pie, “’Bout time, I was beginning to starve.” 

“Didn’t bring anything to the shindig and complaining? How ungrateful…” Salvatore sighed in a mockingly scolding tone.

“Isn’t my presence enough of a gift?”

A chorus of chuckles answered the cocky comment good-naturedly as each man gathered around the kitchen table to begin an unusually silent session filled with only sounds of working jaws; there was something peaceful about when they were able to spend time together like this, Sal thought to himself while taking a delicate bite from a piece of buffalo chicken when sapphire irises locked with his own. Heated olive toned cheeks gave away an absurd amount of embarrassment as they stared for a prolonged moment, yet it was abruptly interrupted by a bottle cap rattling on a curved rim before coming to a stop mere inches from a half-empty can of soda. 

“Leave it to Bri making himself at home…” Joseph muttered loudly, an abnormally large nose that was adored from afar crinkling in amusement at the simple shrug given in answer as a long sip was taken from the draft. 

“At least he’s comfortable enough to let loose.” 

“And I’m not?” 

“Someone sounds defensive,” the balding man mentioned, his neck twitching to the left as a nervous giggle bubbled up, “What I meant was that you seem a bit uncomfortable.”

“Still a bit frazzled from hurrying over here, but that can change. Shall we get this goin’ gentlemen/” 

A few more alcoholic drinks later, a deck of cards had been produced from out of nowhere as it was skillfully shuffled before each were given ten to hold as a game of gin started, five rounds going on with the host losing almost every time when a sixth intended turn was abandoned in favor of lazily lounging in the living room where one of the films started to play in the background. Laying a slightly stubbled cheek on light grey jeans, Salvatore sprawled out along stark white cushions as his long-time friend and secret crush tried to munch quietly on roughly ridged chips, thick eyelashes threatening to close when shortly kept hair was carefully combed through with gentle scratches added for extra stimulation, “Someone seems sleepy.”

“Can you blame me when I’m so comfortable?” 

“Eh, you have a point there,” Joe reasoned, his focus directed to the screen for a moment when a forehead scrunched in consideration as if trying to find the answer through subtext in the dramatic scene, “Is three fingers too many?” 

“Depends on the person.” 

“I’m talking about chicken fingers.” 

“I know, if they’ve had lunch then they’re not gonna want any.” 

“You didn’t really answer my question though…” 

“Well, personally, you’d be surprised with how many I could fit down my throat.” 

“Is that so? Might have to test that out some day.” 

“There’s another way to do that, y’know.” Murray piped up suddenly while parting a piece of the other’s hair with a comb as alcohol fueled actions continued to get slightly sexual.

“What’s that supposed to mean, ferret?” 

“Play tonsil tennis and put your gag reflexes to the test.” 

“Where’s your sense of romance?” Q questioned as a hazel eye turned toward the three, “Gotta ease into somethin’ like that, could do that with spin the bottle.” 

“What if it lands on someone we don’t wanna kiss?” 

“It’s not like any of us haven’t touched lips during a challenge before,” he reasoned, which seemed sensible to everyone else as an empty amber bottle was settled on beige carpet once everyone got into a circle, “Want to do the honors, Joey?” 

“I’ll give it a shot.” 

Taking a shaky breath despite being the only sober one among them, he twisted the glass with a skilled wrist and waited for it to slow down enough for them to be able to see whom it would pick, the drained container pointing at the oldest member who leaned forward and gave a quick kiss before taking his turn to give a longer one to the skinniest person, “Missed those lips on me, babe.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

“Wait, y’all are _dating_?! Since when?” 

“Three weeks, we were keeping it on the down low so there wasn’t too much pressure on either of us.” Murr explained, leaning into the touch long after their mouths had parted, “That leaves you two, huh?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to dating.” 

“Neither would I,” Salvatore murmured, a sharp incisor nipping on plush pink to keep from saying too much as the room started to spin along with the brewed beverage long since disposed of its contents. Waiting with baited breath, a green gaze lifted to look at the selected person when a sharp squeak punctuated the air in realization that the one he was attracted to had been chosen, “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“What’re the odds? Oh wait, one in four.” 

“Smart ass…” 

“Get on with it already, kiss!” Brian encouraged more enthusiastically than expected, phone at the ready to document their first time together.

Sighing softly, Sal leaned forward hesitantly until a dead end was hit in the form of slightly chapped lips that melded with his own in a gentle gesture, pressing closer into openly inviting arms as salivated slits were sucked on. A sweet scent of orange spiced cologne entered unsuspecting nostrils as foreheads came into contact after the kiss had ended, which only attracted the younger man further as if it were a trap specifically set up for him alone that worked like a charm.

“How’d it feel, fellas?” 

“Like a dream come true,” Joe answered without hesitation, nose nuzzling against a slightly furrowed temple beginning to ease up with the additional affection, “Never thought it’d actually happen.”

“You’ve wanted it to?” 

“’Course I have, silly, I thought that was obvious.” 

“You could do better though.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, there’s no one I’d rather be in love with than you,” he declared with a tantalizingly slow wink when the two ended up laying with legs tangled under a fleece blanket, a loud grunt given when a covered cock rubbed into his own, teeth nibbling along an unprotected earlobe, “Oh, Sal… You know what that does to me?” 

“If I didn’t I could take a guess.” 

“Alright you two, get a room!” James warned when cotton and denim could be heard moving against each other. 

“Be careful what you wish for, pal, or we might just go to my room and get better acquainted.” 

“He’s got a point, baby. At this point you’re just daring them to fuck.” 

“I, uh, don’t have any experience in that department...” Joe confessed. Face tucked into a plaid covered shoulder to hide embarrassment when a soft smooch pressed into the top of a disheveled widow’s peak.

“Don’t worry, for now let’s focus on becoming a couple. If that’s what you want, that is.” 

“Nothing would make me happier. Well, that and getting another blanket, I’m freezing my tits off.” 

“I could warm them for you,” Sal suggested with a sly smirk that melted away into an appropriate look of admiration so as not to make the other one any more uneasy than need be as an extra blanket was stolen and added to provide extra warmth, “Better?” 

“If you want Murray to die of hypothermia then yes.” 

“That’s why he has Q.” 

“Not the only reason, but you’ll soon figure that out…” the balding man muttered as his significant other sealed over the rest of that sentence with a long exchange of saliva as tongues twined together. 

“They make it seem so simple, I hope I can get the hang of being your boyfriend.” Joseph spoke somberly, sapphire irises flickering back and forth between the established couple and his newly claimed beau, “Don’t wanna disappoint you in any way.” 

“You won’t, you can’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“As long as we keep an open communication we’ll be fine, but we’ve always had that,” Sal stated matter-of-factly as the tips of their noses rubbed together while sleep started to slowly creep into the forefront of everyone’s mind, “I believe we can make it work. We’re going to, aren’t we?” 

“Without a doubt, I’ve waited too long for our friendship to develop into something stronger to not fight for it the whole way.” 

“Atta boy, that’s what I like to hear!”


End file.
